Overlord
by grankhan
Summary: Instead of the "New World" The tomb of Nazarick appear in the "Old World"


The room was large. Large enough to hold a large crowd of people, it was also thoroughly decorated. The wall was painted full white, his friend had argued that was invigorated, fresh, and whatnot. He agreed with him, almost all nazarick was in black to grey colors. it was certainly refreshing. Rich purplish rugs with gold decorations cover walls and floors. A massive table composed of black wood flourished from the ground with forty-one seats surrounding it.

A small thing that had no shape no concrete form move non stop. It was an Elder Slime, an avatar for the player HeroHero

"It's a shame you can't stay longer HeroHero."

In front of the Elder Slime was a different being, resting in a seat of bright silver. It was humanoid, maybe could pass for a human being if it were not for the simple yet glaring differences of a breathing human. tall as a three, made out of many bones. Humans, animals, and many more. Dressed in heavy black golden robes, with a blazing red orbe hovering below its chest. Even amongst the most elder of liches, this Lich was old, an overlord of death.

"Work has been destroying me Momo... Sorry to be rude, I shouldn't tell you this."

The overlord shook his head. "Are you resting well? you shouldn't be here if you're exhausted."

HeroHero took a moment as if thinking. "To be honest, I didn't know that this place was still standing."

Momomga sent an emoticon with a smile. "We all build it together."

"Anyways, I should go. Surely, we will see each other again. Yggdrasil two maybe?"

"I would like that." Momonga sigh, watching his long time friend go back to his life, only a game notification telling of HeroHero off-line in its place.

His fist smashed into the table. Red numbers jumping, registering damage. "Couldn't you at least wait until the end? Was that too troublesome for any of you!?" He was being absurd, all of them had lives outside of the Ygdrassil.

For a moment he could see all his guild-comrades around him. Discussing their next adventure, having small talk. He sigh again resign.

He hurried straight to the most valuable item of the guild. The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Thoughtfully, he studied the staff. It was a long thing easily reaching his throat. Gold in color, numerous serpents twisted themselves to shape the base of the staff, the snake's jaws hold gems of varying colors. The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown had been created by all forty-one members of the guild, all of them placing something unique within it, Momonga reached his hand, the staff hovered towards him until he closed his fingers around it.

"Come, one last walk, you and I." Normally he would never consider taking the guild staff with him. But this was a unique situation, and no one was here to stop him.

**XXXX**

The great tomb of Nazarick consisted of ten floors. All different in design. As a whole, the tomb was located in Helheim, one of the many realms in Ygdrassil.

Momonga stood outside the throne room. If that alliance of many guilds and players that siege the tomb had reached this place, then all would understand that the great tomb of Nazarick was just a name. Magnificent, gigantic, and luxuriously decorated corridors, bulky pillars with no end held the place together, endless hallways with wonders and horrors.

As Momonga climbed a few short stairs, he noticed the Pleiades battle maids, including their leader, Sebas Tian. Standing guard over the huge twin gates that led inside the throne room.

With black hair in a roll, gray skin like that of a corpse, glasses covering her intelligent eyes. Yuri Alpha held the beauty of a harshly stern lady.

Narberal Gama's hair was dark purple, her eyes waited in a constant glare as if looking at something in repugnance.

Shizu had her pink hair-free, her maid suit was very personalized, military camouflage decorated his maid custom. She had a patch on one of her eyes, and her neck was protected with a scarf.

The third maid can be defined as a princess. Radiant golden hair, in the form of drills that continued to rest her shoulders, her neckline exposed a pair of huge breasts. She was Solution Epsilon.

Lupusregina Beta possessed red hair, her skin was tan, but her attractiveness was her huge honey-colored eyes.

Finally the most diminutive of the siblings, Entoma Vassilisa. Short hair a face that appeared unable to express itself, Entoma wore the French maid dress more personalized, looking more like a Japanese kimono that a traditional maid dress.

Then the leader, Sebas Tian. His hair and beard white as snow, his muscular physique remained straight as an arrow.

It has been a while since Momonga saw the Pleiades battle maids. Most of his time playing happened in managing the many guild defenses, and basic systems.

Today he had connected rationalizing that maybe someone would try to raid the tomb. No one had to try.

Momomga took a few seconds to enjoy the unique design of each of these NPCs. All had been molded and fashioned by his friends. Even going as far as to give them a full description of all.

'The commands are?' "Stop" Momonga ordered them. The NPCs follow any closest guild member, but right now Momonga desired to spend the last few minutes of the game alone. Momonga didn't want to see them fade as his friends had.

Climbing more stairs, he was looking at the gates that led to Nazarick throne room. Massive doors that effortlessly overshadow Momomga. A climactic battle was engraved in the entrance. Angels and Demons slay each other with vigor. Gradually the gates begin to open, separating the holy warriors and the unholy brethren.

The throne room of Nazarick was another world.

A mix of colors blended comparable to a rainbow flowing above forming a turbulent yet pleasant mist. Large pillars sprout from the floor until they were lost in the cacophony of colors, a blood-red carpet run from beginning to end. Forty-one banners representing each of the forty-one members of the guild hang from the pillars. Lastly, the throne, not only was a powerful word item but also otherworldly.

The lore behind the throne room was -a godly hand tear trough a worldly piece of black diamond crushing it in its hand- a simple yet effective piece of reading.

Momonga could not help but think, if the God of the throne rooms existed, it would be envious of the one in Nazarick.

Although, the otherworldly throne paled beside Albedo guardian overseer. Silky black hair long enough to reach her hips, a milky white dress let almost nothing to anyone's imagination, her skin was smooth with a healthy tan, and her face was the definition of divinity.

Tabula, Albedo creator, had an incredible talent for creating things with his imagination, and Albedo appeared to be the epitome of what Tabula considered beauty, elegance, excellence, appeal.

He made his way to the throne. Even he, who was the leader of the guild never had sit on the throne. He was the guild leader because in Ygdrassil you need to have one, but in Ainz Ooal Gown it was more a ceremonial position.

Ainz Ooal Gown was a democracy. Every guild member partakes the same level of power within the guild. It was prohibited to sit on the throne, just like it was prohibited to take the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Yet, he was alone. No one was going to tell him anything, to no one meant anything anymore, and that was especially sad.

Moreover, Momonga already took the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, broking the golden rule, sitting on the throne did not matter that much at this point. So, he was going to relax in Nazarick throne.

"Herohero, Touch me, Ulbert, Ankoro Mochi Mochi, Perorocino, Bukubuku chagama, Takemikazuchi." He pointed to every banner in the throne room. Remembering the names of his many comrades.

The clock on his command screen informed him that there were only a few minutes left before the servers closing.

Not having anything to do, Momonga open Albedo data. Skipping most of the text that Tabula had written about her. It was the final part that caught his attention "She is a whore?" Yes, Tabula had a wild imagination

Feeling drunk with power, Momonga delete the last part. "She is a good person who cares for the good of others and treats everyone as if they were her children."

That would show Tabula about pulling silly pranks on him, like that time with Rubedo, Albedo wicked sister.

He wanted to be alone by the time Yggdrasil shutdown. Momonga send Albedo to Nazarick Coliseum in the fourth floor, the NPCs were a bit creepy once they knew you were near, they did not stop following you and, they always have their eyes on you. It was embarrassing.

He was going to miss this game, it was essentially what he dedicated his time since he discovered it. He was going to miss his friends.

11:58

11:59

He closed his eyes, relaxing his body for when reality pull him back.

A smile formed on his face, euphoria invaded his body. "Excellent friendships, excellent trip, just excellent it was an excellent adventure." One that he was going to miss.

00:00

When he opened his eyes he expected to see darkness, before removing his neural link.

But he still was in the throne room.

His vision should be full of commands for him to command. The many abilities of his character, stats, status, a mini-map, a clock, even an icon indicating day or night, the realm you were currently in Ygdrassil, and several other stuff.

Everything looked surprisingly smooth. Ygdrassil was cut edge in graphics, yet had certain bugs here and there, not hard to notice if you stare enough.

Everything seems so real, that it was kinda scary.

The immensity of Nazarick throne room seemed to swallow him whole.

Momonga put his hands in his head, feeling his cold skull.

Ygdrassil was a game classified as virtual reality, but you could not feel any type of sensations. If you ate something there was no way to taste it, things did not smell, etc.

He decided to send a message to the developers, but the command of such a thing didn't appear. 'What is happening?' He thought it was illegal not to let someone disconnect from the neuronal link.

Momonga hit the throne with his right hand, the damage that had been done did not appear, not even pain, only feeling a vague sensation. He gape at his hand, then at the throne room, then at his hand, then again at the throne room.

His mind was a maelstrom of thoughts, realization, shock, fear, panic, and then everything feel so calm. Everything replace by cool logic.

"It's not possible."

He did not want to believe it, it was absurd to even thing about.

Everything was real, everything.

Somehow by some strange probability, he was in the body of his avatar, inside the great tomb of Nazarick.

He did not know how to feel about it, so he put that thought in the back of his mind. There were more important things to consider right now, such as the NPCs of Nazarick, had they become real too? if so, would they be hostile to him?.

It was obvious that he was in Nazarick, Momonga glanced at the ring on his long bone finger, it was gold with a gem on the center, the ring of Ainz Oal Gown concedes free teleportation inside the tomb.

Momonga did not know if the NPCs were hostile, of even if they have become real too. Maybe they would try to attack him if he neared them, maybe they would act as antibiotics, seeing him as a virus that had to be killed.

Momonga stroked the ring in his finger activating it, a black magic hole appeared in front of him. With hesitation, he marched stray to the black hole.

**XXXX**

The yellowish grass grew as far as the eye could see, leaves were been plucking from threes lead away by a gentle early wintertime breeze. The cold air stated the arrival of an atrocious winter, biting into all the living beings of the old world.

She knew that many of the living were going to die this winter, the harvest was going to be good this year.

From the dark hills, with terrible black clouds above their heads, a trio of women walk noiselessly, hiding their faces with long black hoods. Behind the trio walking like wasted drunks moved a group of bandits.

The trio has a great height difference. The one in the middle marched with the experience of that of a lady. The smallest did flat and normally. The third did not even appear human, taller than the two, it seemed to float over the ground, walking with grace not human could match.

Sherryl hazel eyes fell on the beautiful scene in front of her, the sun decorated the landscape in bright red, it was as if warm and delicious fresh blood poured on the place, so much so, that Sherryl mouth watered.

The beautiful landscape created by the sun did not improve the hatred that Sherryl had for the life-giving star. Sherryl hated the sun for the damage it could cause to her being, Equal or perhaps more serious than receiving a silver bullet from a witch hunter.

As a vampire and especially as one of Lamiah sisters, Sherryl was a beautiful woman, with wide hips, a flat stomach, and a bountiful chest, as a considerably beautiful face. Only such delicacies as herself could join the Lamiah sisterhood.

Shoulders, stomach, legs, arms, and back, Sherryl had a beauty that many men and women craved, she had accepted the blood kiss from her mistress when she was at her most beautiful, capturing that beauty forever. Sherryl felt satisfied to be part of the only true breed of vampires, she had accomplished so much in her everlasting life, she went from being a simple peasant with a pretty face working day and night in the fields to be a respected vampire of the noblest of bloodlines.

"Horrible humans never stood a chance against you, Madam!" Said the youth voice coming from the smallest of the hooded women.

Sherryl rolled her eyes, hearing the bothersome creature. The latest addition of the Lamiah court in Sonnetal was this little lemur thing, a sister had given her for whatever reason, the blood kiss.

Feeling the annoyance of Sherryl, the Druchi who for one reason had ended up serving the vampire court in Lamiah chuckled, feeling a strange, and sick pleasure in Sherryl's irritation.

Fassas DeadScar was a Druchi, commonly known as dark elves by those who knew the truth of the sundered species.

Sherryl bit her tongue with enough force to tear off a piece of it,

Perhaps inadvertently or perhaps wanting, Sherryl looked at the elf bloated stomach. She had seen pregnant women before but had never seen an elf carrying a baby in her belly, elves are taller than humans, the belly of the elf was larger than any human she has seen, and Sherryl had seeing servants of the plague god.

She could hear the little life forming inside Fassas, she could hear the weak heart of the baby pulsing. It was making her mouth wet, elf blood was a rare thing for a vampire to taste. She knew that the Druchi was finally going to be in labor soon.

For a few seconds, Sherryl had the urge to use her powerful nails to tear the elf belly.

Until she felt her senses screaming at her.

Fassas look at Sherryl with a smile, almost encouraging her to do what she was thinking. Sherryl had never heard anything coming from the dark elf, not a word, not a moan, not even seen her without that smile on her lips, the elf only producing a mocking chuckle.

The elf was a powerful witch, anyone would be an idiot at facing her with no advantage.

Sherryl was not an idiot, she had not survived this far doing nonsense. No way she could win against Fassas in a fair fight. So she clicked her tongue and walked quicker, feeling Fassas mocking gaze on her back. Sherryl could at least vent some frustration with the new "sister."

"Of course they never had a chance idiot girl." Sherryl looked at the young vampire, the girl was quick and strong, more like a Strigoi brute that a Lamiah, "You lack training, I do not want anyone thinking I'm like you." Sherryl hiss, she still did not understand why she had been appointed to train this little gorilla. Surely all her sisters make fun of her.

"Yes mistress, I'm sorry."

Sherryl groaned, exasperated, having to take care of this gorilla was taxiing. The gorilla was obvious a nickname, the girl name was Shin, the descendant of parents apparently from distant Cathay, somehow they made it to the old world, while her daughter had ended up in the Border Princes, somehow.

Shin was the contrast of a gorilla, she was small, with cat-like features, someone could quickly confuse her with a boy.

The laws of Neferata herself dictated that someone like her would never be taken into the sisterhood. Sherryl was sure a rouge sister had given Shin the blood kiss, for reasons only know to that rouge.

Sherryl and his new little gorilla pet, together with Fassas were sent to the Gunnetal hills behind Sonnetal, some thieves, and treasure hunters had infiltrated in the haunted hills in search of treasures. The fools believed in finding some legendary sword or a powerful Grimoire when Sherryl and her gorilla arrive the only thing they found was death and the joy that they would serve Sherryl for perpetuity.

Sherryl lamented, she had agreed to take this boring hunting because she wanted to find some man or woman that could please her. But she had found nothing in this group of trash, the humans in Sonnetal were so boring.

Vampire or not Sherryl had been human she still desires warm, and the company of others, her days were so boring lately, she wanted some pet to play with.

Unluckily for her none of the thieves had any worth. None showing any special quality, beautiful or exotic, not even that spark of courage for which humans are famous.

In recent days Sherryl had been feeling a little restless, so to speak. Every night since the gorilla had arrived in Sonnetal, her mistress and the gorilla left the city and were probably engaged in blood orgies. What madness they did in the company of one another was a mystery, but her mistress was very pleased lately.

Sherryl needed someone like that for herself.

For all the supremacy vampires had over others, it only existed so many pleasures for them.

It was a pity, none of the thieves had kindled that flame inside her. So she just killed them and raised them as her slaves, even if they had just freshly died the spell she cast on them had ripped and melted skin, muscles, organs, and more. Only the white-yellowish skeleton remains of the bunch.

Although, she was not ungrateful to her new pets, being able to release some of that restlessness inside her with this little hunt.

"What is that?" Shin stopped, freezing the other two women.

Before she could scold the gorilla girl, she turned in the direction that Shin was looking at.

Sherryl had taken this route every time she return to Sonnetal when she had some business in the cursed hills of Gunnetal. nothing had ever been built here, because of the endless parties of orks or beastmen that passed through here.

Piles of savage Ork dung were the only things resembling structures in the road. Sherryl was not seeing a pile of Ork dung.

The sun had now set, and darkness reign, the only source of light was that of the moon and stars. A normal human would have problems seen anything in this darkness, but vampires were different, darkness was their domain.

Sherryl was looking a beautiful white mausoleum, composed of several pillars that supported the edifice.

Not sensing any danger, Sherryl was already walking towards the entrance, driven by curiosity.

"Mistress, please, I don't think that's a good idea."

Shin's advice fell on deaf ears.

When Sherryl was engulfed inside the mausoleum, Shin was gone.

XXXX

Momonga arrived on the first floor of Nazarick, guarded by the creation of Peroroncino, Shalltear Bloodfallen. Among the floor guardians of Nazarick, Shalltear was the strongest. He would need to be very careful here if he wanted to enjoy the new perks of his new undead life.

Momonga had two motivations for risking coming to the first floor.

First, this floor generated low-level undead. This mob infested the first three floors. If he was forced to fight, he fancied to do it against low tier undead mob. He could easily deal with them, Shalltear was the real problem, Peroroncino had created something truly broken.

He had no chance of winning facing Shalltear, not in a fair fight.

The second reason was that the exit was close.

Behind Momomga was the entrance to the second floor, ahead of him was the entrance to the first floor, he was somewhere in a limbo between the first and second floors. The place was dark, with a thick fog cloaking the place, it resembled a cemetery. Skeletons, zombies, and more undead monsters were the citizens of this place.

Momonga could no longer breathe, yet he let out a cry of relief.

The undead were completely ignoring him.

Momonga speed as quickly as he could, dodging the undead army.

After crossing a hanging bridge he found himself at the entrance of the first floor.

The first floor looked like a chessboard board, with black and white squares, and everything else in red, black, and gold.

He had a clear view of where he was, he had gone straight to the balcony of the area, where he and his friends could see Shalltear fighting invaders. The balcony was made of solid gold, compared to the rest of the room it was small, with only five beautiful chairs to sit.

Momonga not existing heart skip a beat, he fixed his eyes on Shalltear Bloodfallen, she was standing in the middle of the room, fully armored, ready for battle.

"Welcome to the first floor, my master!"

He was grateful for his new undead status because if not, he would have cried at the top of his lungs.

Two of Shalltear vampire brides were kneeling. They were pale, black eyelids, and red pupils, wearing a white dress that revealed their hourglass-like body.

'Master?' That was a shock, a good one. That did mean they saw him with some kind of authority. Although this was a good thing, he was not going to let his guard down.

"Eherm." Momonga coughed, or try with his not existing lungs. "That's right, I'm the master of Nazarick."

"Indeed master Momonga, Nazarick belongs to you, all of us included. Comand us." The vampire responded without hesitation, and with devotion.

An uncomfortable silence settle, Momomga was uncomfortable, the situation was odd.

"Master, can I do anything for you?, perhaps you want to sit?, Lady Shalltear will deal with the invaders soon."

Momonga turned to his left, another vampire bride with shorter hair move one of the chairs slightly, inviting him to sit.

Without complaining he accepted, then, he blinked. "Did you mention that Shalltear is about to fight invaders?"

The short-haired vampire bride bow, not daring to look Momonga in the eyes. "Yes master, they are coming as we speak. Rest assured, Lady Shalltear will get rid of them."

That was a problem.

"Get Albedo, Cocytos, Demiurge, Aria, Mare, and Sebas-Tian, I want them here, now."

"Yes, master." The vampire bride bowed, and quickly left the balcony, hurrying to fulfill her new task.

While that vampire bride was leaving, another two entered, carrying with them a small table, and a bottle of wine.

He watched curiously how the vampires put the small table at his right, while the second vampire poured the contents of the bottle in a wine glass.

'What is that?' He wondered.

"The finest blood with alcohol brought directly from Lady Shalltear own reserves."

'But I'm not a vampire, I don't think I can even drink or eat.'

Not wanting to look dissatisfied he thanked the vampire brides.

Echoes of shoes coming down the stairs warned him. The invaders were here.

The vampire brides, both were showing fangs and hissing at the stairs. Everyone in Nazarick shared hatred for everything that was not of the supreme beings.

Even if Momonga could not outright hate anymore, he still was displeased, someone had invaded his home, the home of his friends. "Be ready, if things get complicated, we're to support Shalltear."

Shalltear Bloodfallen barely hold her rage. The dare of some lesser beings, to try invading the home of the supreme beings. She would make them pay, this offense would not go unpunished by the guardian of the first floor.

Although she could not deny it, she was excited. Finally, blood to spill, but she was mostly excited because she was doing the work that she was created for.

It didn't exist a stronger call to her than killing in the name of her masters.

Moreover, it has been so long since someone had invaded Nazarick.

She desires the blood of the enemies of the supreme beings, seeing their despair in their faces while she tears them apart. Shalltear Bloodfallen needed to be valuable to the supreme beings. Particularly for the last of the forty-one.

Shalltear still could not see her opponents, yet she could smell them already.

'Some kind of undead. Vampire? maybe a lich. Elf too." She didn't care, they were dead anyway.

A minute after, two hooded figures descended from the stairs, with a score of skeletons behind.

She was so happy, Shalltear wanted to squeal in happiness.

Sherryl was descending the long stairs for quite a while now, with her powerful eyes, she could see the end already. Yet, it was a surprise how long she took. She was not a treasure hunter, but she knew that this mausoleum was not some dusty old ruin.

Someone was living here, everything was so clean and neat to do otherwise.

Sherryl did not want to admit, but, just the stairs look more expensive than all the city of Sonnetal.

Finally, she was standing on a flat floor, one that incredible, was chessboard theme. But Sherryl did not have time for the human size chessboard arena, in front of the immortal vampire was the most exotic, beautiful creature she has ever seen.

Her eyes were like fresh blood, dark and red, Sherryl wanted to drink from them. Her hair was silver, almost ethereal. She smiled at her, Sherryl dead heart almost skip a beat.

Sherryl had never seen Queen Neferata, but her beauty was legendary. Somehow she doubted that Neferata was as beautiful as the girl in front of her. "No, not a girl. A Vampire."

Sherryl could see the beast that was hiding beneath the exotic and beautiful young girl. No vampire could hide from another vampire.

"What is your nam."

"You may know my name."

The silver hair vampire ruthlessness interrupter her.

"How dare-."

"Shalltear Bloodfallen. It is not a pleasure to meet you."

Judging by the giggle of such a child-like attitude, Sheryll was sure the vampire in front of her was as beautiful as was a massive bitch.

Shalltear bow, mockingly "Welcome to the great tomb of Nazarick. Home of the supreme beings, the current home of the last supreme being."

The beautiful silver hair vampire was not only a beautiful massive bitch but was just as mad. Her voice was full of worship, tears were ready to pour from her eyes.

Fassas and Sherryl looked at each other in bewilderment, then, both broke into a rich belly laugh.

"You're a vampire, and your beauty identifies you as a Lamiah. Tell me, who is your mistress?, how old are you?, what is this place and why haven't you present yourself to Sonnetal to pay your respects?" Sherryl asked, considering that Shalltear was a Lamiah because of her beauty, "This trip may not have been so bad." She whisper. Just because she had found this girl first, Sherryl had an exclusive right to her, she could not wait to enjoy this beauty in front of her, mad as she was, every undead has their oddities.

Shalltear raised an eyebrow. "A vampire you say?." She shrugged. "I guess I am. My creator did create me as a vampire."

Yes, the vampire in front of her was madder that beautiful. Sherryl knows many immortals could not cope with being undead, they just go mad, many Lamiah were mad in Sonnetal. Although those mad sisters at least know who sire them. Unlike the vampire in front of her.

Perhaps she was not even a Lamiah, perhaps she was a Strigoi in a pretty skin. The sons and daughters of Morkai were known to be, well, mad.

"I assume this "lalamia" you are talking about is one of those pitiful bloodlines you belong to? yes? Well, I was not bitten, I didn't drink blood, I didn't cannibalize on my species. My creator merely create me as one"

Sheryll burst into a laugh, if any tear from her previous life still resides in her body, she was sure it was out now.

The silver hair beauty began to laugh with her, her vibrant red eyes full of happiness, and her soft mouth forming a shiny smile.

Sheryll has been, of course, educated in the history of vampires. From whence Neferata queen of Lamiah had created the elixir that had breath unlife from forbidden knowledge to the vampire wars. The only way to become a vampire was by drinking the long-forgotten elixir of Neferata, or to be granted the blood kiss from one. There was no created a vampire from scratch.

This Shalltear Bloodfallen implied having been created from nothing, that was just dull impossible.

A pack of Bats emerged from the darkness, quickly flying towards Shalltear. When they were close to Shalltear, they shape into a beautiful woman, black hair, broad bust, and a curved body.

'Ah, so the master is here.' The new vampire was pretty enough to be a Lamiah to, not as exotic as her apprentice, but beautiful nonetheless.

Sheryll relaxed, only experienced vampires could take shape of animals. Sherryl herself could become a shadow a black lynx. She felt excitement, nothing interesting has happened to her in many years. Soon she would have two new consorts, maybe she could even take Sonnetal for herself.

Much to Sherryl's surprise the new vampire just whispered something in Shalltear ear, then fade back in a cloud of bats.

Shalltear eyes open like plates. "Understood Lord Momonga, I will follow your orders to the letter, please watch this Shalltear, your most faithful servant complete your orders!" Shalltear turn, "Wich one of you want to die?"

Nor the vampire, nor the dark elf replied.

"Oh, well. I pick you." She pointed at the dark elf.

Shalltear threw her umbrella like a lance. Impaling Fassas trough her chest.

Sheryll watched Shalltear disappear for a second, next second she was in front of her. Sheryll trie to move, but something was holding her in place. Looking down she saw Shalltear arm stuck in her guts.

She fell to her knees, a horrible sensation began to explode in her guts, and quickly expand to her entire body. It feels like a hundred bullets of Witch Hunters tear trough her stomach.

"I hate you," Fassas said, her voice full of venom. But that word of hatred had not been to Shalltear, but her baby. Since she had become pregnant, everything had gone wrong.

Fassas DeadScar had been born into a poor family in Naggaroth. One day her entire family had been murdered by a witch, and she had been taken to serve her in everything.

Her life changed for the better at that moment.

Fassas learned all she could from her new master, and when she was finally ready, it was she who murder others. She spent several of her long years attacking human coastal towns and hopefully taking Asur to torture.

Life was good for her, killing, and torturing at will.

Until she got herself involved with the captain of the ship where she raided.

Until she got pregnant.

Until the ship was destroyed, and she was the only survivor.

Until she ended up in this horrible land full of humans, rats, and orks.

Fassas spent the next part of her life in the Border Princes, eating anything to survive, and running from constant danger. It was not until she stopped at Sonnetal that she swallowed her pride and began to serve the vampires who reign the horrible town, while her belly getting bigger and bigger.

Fassas swore that when that thing leeching on her was born, she would kill it.

But it seems, it would never happen, not with an umbrella in her chest.

So, with her last breath, Fassas cursed her baby.

**XXXX**

"Lamiah?" Momonga was well versed in Ygdrassil lore, yet he had never heard that class of vampire. While Shalltear was not wrong, she was not right either. Vampires become, well, vampires, by drinking from a cursed chalice, eating your spices, or just been created as one. Each giving class of vampire given advantages, and disadvantages in Ygdrassil.

"I'm sorry my lord?" The vampire bride asked, leaning toward him, allowing him to see her cleavage.

"N-no nothing, don't worry." He returned his gaze to Shalltear opponents. This vampire Lamiah was something new for him, and he needed to know more.

If they pose no threat to Shalltear then they could be captured and interrogated.

"Excuse Me." It feel awkward to give orders to the NPCs. Yet when turn Momonga was not seeing the cleavage of a busty vampire.

On one knee, and with his hand in his heart, was a man. Dressed in an orange business suit, his ears were pointed and longer than those of an elf, large glasses concealed his eyes and a large tail was moving from side to side as if a happy dog.

It was Demiurge, guardian of the seventh floor of Nazarick.

"Demiurge." He was grateful, grateful because his new body did not allow for emotions, or he would have jump scared.

"I live to obey my master, I stand here at your command," Demiurge answered quickly and clearly, lowering his head until he nearly brushed the ground.

"Rise Demiurge, we are in a situation." Momonga look at the vampire bride. "I need you to give Shalltear a message. Do you think you can do it?" He asked.

Demiurge gaze at Shalltear vampire bride, letting her understand that if she failed there would be harsh consequences.

The vampire bride immediately bow. "I would not fail my lord."

Demiurge nodded slightly, an appropriate response, it seems that Shalltear educated her pets well.

"Excellent, tell her to leave one of her foes alive for interrogation, she can do whatever she wants with the other, quickly, before Shalltear gets tired of playing with them."

"It would be done, my lord." Said the vampire bride, leaving the balcony. "Let's go with Shalltear Demiurge."

Demiurge was attentive to his surroundings, ready to stand between his master, and any invader hiding in the shadows. He was proud to call Shalltear his fellow guardian, not only she had completed the orders of the supreme one, but also his pets knew etiquette.

Suddenly his master stopped and looked back, Demiurge felt his blood froze. His master was superior to him in every way, surely he had detected an invader behind them. He cursed himself for not being more careful.

The vampires were about to turn around but their master simply released a "Harrumph". And he began to walk again, leaving Demiurge wrecking his brain, trying to notice what his master had notice.

Momonga had only tried to wait for them, believing that he was walking too fast, but when he stopped to wait for them, they did the same. Momonga didn't want to look like an idiot, so he had imagined looking at something a harrumph at it.

Demiurge was wrecking his brain not only with his master's last move while also thinking the reason all the floor guardian were summoned.

Shalltear was already on one knee bowing, his head touching the floor when his master stood in front of her.

The only sound in the arena was the vampire's cries of pain.

"My beloved Lord, I did exactly what you ask me to do," Shalltear said, her voice full of devotion.

"Excellent Shalltear, a job well done," Momonga replied sincerely. As a grunt in a company, he knew he had to give compliments to a subordinate for a good job.

Demiurge began to applaud with a smile on his face.

Shalltear face was pure happiness.

"S-sister please w-wait." A meek voice shouted.

All but the vampire screaming in pain turned. Two children were running towards them.

Making impossible pirouettes, Aura Bella Fiore ran to her master, she wore white pants, a vest of the same color, and a red shirt with dragon scales.

After taking an impressive leap, and spinning so many times in the air that it would make a professional gymnastic die of jealousy, Aura landed perfectly on a knee in front of Momomga.

"Aura Bella Fiore reporting to the supreme!" Aura said brightly.

Behind Aura also running came an elf of the same size as Aura.

Mare Bella Fiore ran as fast as possible, using her hands to prevent his skirt from getting up. A difficult job as he too was carrying his staff with both hands.

Panting, Mare prostrated himself next to his sister. "M-Mare Bella Fiore here by your command lord Momonga"

If Momonga could smile, he would be doing so. Bokuchagama had created two pretty twins, with blond hair, brown skin, and their eyes of different colors. Aura and Mare were a pretty pair of twins.

Momonga could not resist and put his hands on their heads. They were like children. His bony fingers felt good rolling through their hair. "Hahaha, good guys, good guys."

Both twins had stars in their eyes and huge smiles on their faces. The last of the supreme beings was also the most kind.

Suddenly it got cold.

Momonga was not affected, but he felt a sudden change in the temperature. Only one being in all Nazarick could make everything cold just by being nearby.

A gigantic blue insect slowly walked to Momonga. It was easily the tallest creature in the group, carrying a spear in one of its four hands, a katana in another, and its hip was full of different types of weapons.

"Cocytos." Again Suzuki Satoru was grateful for his new body, not every day he saw an intimidating gigantic armored an armed insect to the teeth that breathe ice.

"I. Live. To. Serve. You. My. Lord." Cocytos had not wasted time when his master called him. Looking around he saw that the battle was over and that Shalltear had been victorious.

Next to Cocytos came another person.

A tall, stocky man, straight as an arrow, short hair, and a gray beard. He was dressed in a butler suit. Sebas-tian walked quickly to his master side, Sebas had left all his tasks, and obeyed the orders of his master immediately.

Sebas bowed himself in front of his master.

"Well, it seems the children like to play rough."

It was the voice of a goddess.

Coming behind Sebas, Albedo strolled calmly, a hand on her cheek a calm and motherly expression on her angelic face.

Momonga was truly amazed by the beauty of Albedo. If Tabula were here, he would be proud of his creation.

When Albedo golden eyes lock on Momonga, her expression change to one of complete bliss.

"My lord, are you well?." She says full in concern.

Momonga stared Albedo, she began to bombard him with constant questions about his welfare like a mother worrying about her son.

"Albedo! Shut your mouth." Shalltear screamed, irritated that everyone else was here, and not just her and her master.

Albedo looked at Shalltear and opened her eyes in shock. "Shalltear you're drenched in blood." Albedo was horrified, pulling a handkerchief beginning to clean Shalltear face with it.

"What are you doing idiot, let go!" Shalltear tried to shake her off, but Albedo was stronger than her.

"Albedo, please behave," Demiurge said in a quiet voice.

Albedo blinked and stopped. "Of course, everyone please, pay your respects to the last of the supreme beings."

All the floor guards settled in front of Momomga bowing in unison.

"The guardian first, two and three-floor, bow before the supreme." Shalltear expression was one of superiority, not only she had defended the home of the supreme beings but had completed the orders of her lord, there was no greater honor than that.

"The guardian of the fourth floor, Aura Bella Fiora, bow before the supreme." Aura was happy to be able to see her master. He also seemed he had been delighted with the demonstration of her agility when she had arrived, which made her happy.

"A-a yes, guardian of the fourth floor Ma-Mare Bella Fiore bow before the supreme". Mare was just happy that the supreme being was such a good person.

"Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Bow. Before. The. Supreme." Without a doubt, Cocytos was a fortunate being. Not only did he have the possibility of serving a great warrior like his master, but he had been created by the supreme beings. His only wish was being more useful like Shalltear had been.

"Guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge, bow before the supreme." Demiurge could only wonder how many millions of thoughts, schemes, and plans could be going through his master head. There was no doubt all of the floor guardians, were just ants trying to understand the mind of a god.

"Leader of the battle Maids, Sebas-tian bow before the supreme." As the head of all the butlers and maids in Nazarick, Sebas was prepared to serve his master at all times.

"The leader of all guardians, Albedo bow before the supreme." Albedo was only worried about her master, had he been eating properly? had he been sleeping eight hours? what if he felt pain in some part of his supreme body, those same thoughts were also directed to her fellow guardians and even the invader who was screaming in pain.

"Guardi-" Whatever Momomga was going to say, he was interrupted.

"What kind of mutants are all of you? What is this damned place?" Sherryl asked, clenching her teeth, vampires were almost invulnerable to pain. The silver-haired vampire had done more than just gutted her. "A-all of you will die, when my sisters find out about this place when my mistress finds out about this place, we would kill you all."

Through incredible pain Sherryl look up, just to freeze. Her mouth gaping wide, all pain is forgotten to be replaced by a sense of dread. In front of her was the very composition of death. It was a skeleton, dressed in rich purple a golden robes, with a red orbe pulsing malevolently right below his chest. A pair of red eyes were glaring at her.

Sheryll stood there, she had never in her life seen a lich. Terrified undead creatures that were the closed advisers to Nagash, the undead King.

For the first time in a long time, Sherryl was afraid, she hasn't felt that horrible feeling of not being in control for a long time. How much time had passed since she was just a defenseless peasant girl?

These monsters in front of her made her feel like a peasant. "No spawn of chaos will be allowed in Sonnetal." Sherryl did not know what else to call them, what more could they be if not mutants of chaos, two strange elves, a man who smelled like a lizard, some kind of mutant elf with a tail and the most beautiful woman with horns and wings.

"Be silence please," Demiurge said quietly, but his voice was full of poison. "On your knees, head touching the ground." Demiurge's special ability allowed him to command creatures inferior to him with his voice.

Even Momonga almost takes a step back hearing his powerful and charismatic voice.

Because of the open wound that Sherryl had in her stomach, every move she made to the position she was ordered was agonizing. This was the first time Sherryl cursed her immortality and cursed that she was unable to cry.

"You think we do not know who you are," Demiurge said full of confidence.

'Demiurge knows who the invader is?" Well, that certainly makes things easier.

"We even know how many of you came here."

"Impossible." Sherryl answer quickly.

Demiurge smiled malevolently. "Oh? so we have to flush more rats."

Sherryl was speechless, the mutant had deceived her.

Momonga was also speechless.

The vampire companion would tell the whole city of Sonnetal about Nazarick, most likely they would come in more numbers. "Excellent done Demiurge." Momonga genuinely praised Demiurge, now they can prepare a proper defense.

Demiurge smiled and bowed once more "I live to serve my lord, surely you already knew it, and I believe I already know what is your next move in your master plan."

'Master plan? what master plan?" Thought Momonga, he didn't have any kind of master plan, his only plan was to fortify the defenses and wait for the attack, was that a bad plan? Momonga did not want to look stupid in front of them. "Ahem, of course, Demiurge, please tell them the next part of my master plan." 'I am a genius.' was the only thing Suzuki Satoru could think.

Demiurge smiled.

All look at Demiurge expectantly, as if listening to every word that came out of Demiurge will save their lives.

"First we will extract all the information of the thief here present."

Sherryl panicked, that could only mean one thing.

Torture

"Then we will ruin the enemy's plans with a preemptive strike, before letting our enemy take the lead, we destroy them first."

"Ehh."

Before anyone could ask questions, Demiurge used his tail to slice the Elf stomach with his tail, all kinds of nastiness fell on the floor except for the baby that just have been born.

Demiurge caught the baby, holding him by the foot.

Immediately like every baby, he began to cry, calling for attention.

Momonga was horrified.

Shalltear was surprised. "I didn't know that think was pregnant, well a snack." Shalltear had never tasted a baby before.

"Wait Shalltear."

Momonga was not going to let Shalltear devour a newborn, even if it was a son of an enemy of Nazarick.

Carefully he took the infant from Demiurgue's mind racing thinking for a justification for having stopped Shalltear from killing the infant. "The old laws of Nazarick say that when a person is born inside Nazarick, it is considered as Nazarick property, with all the benefits and obligations that that involves. Do you understand what I mean?" He hope they did.

Most immediately understood except for Shalltear who was not exactly bright.

After a minute and several seconds, Shalltear finally understood and her eyes widened in shock.

"Indeed." Momonga looked at the newborn. "This child was born in Nazarick, and everything in Nazarick belongs to me. Your name will be Drisst, an elven name that means the unique, Perfect for someone in your unique situation with us." Momonga just pulled a name he had read from another player who was roleplaying as an elf.

"Magnificent name my lord," Sebas remarked, happy that the newborn would not be devoured by Shalltear.

"I-it's a very pretty name," Mare replied with a smile.

Momomga looked around, then locked eyes with Albedo. "Albedo see someone take care of him." Momomga handed her the baby.

Albedo's eyes shone. She took the baby with a smile happily. "I'll take care of our baby!"

"Ehh."

"It's not your baby!" Shalltear shouted. "Give me here, I'll take care of him."

While Shalltear tried to snatch the baby from Albedo, Demiurge looked at the vampire who was at the feet of his master with a smile.

**XXXX**

In the Border Princes, to the south of the northernmost part, to the right of the River of Skulls, and the left of the Starnik River was Sonnetal. A city, or at least that was called by its inhabitants. To call Sonnetal a city, it would be an insult to all proper cities around the old world.

Sonnetal had been founded by a noble family of the empire, their name long forgotten.

That family was exiled losing a civil war, soldiers, peasants, and knights. They had no choice but to run to the Border Princes or face the sword.

Because they were well-armed, they expel the primitive tribes of orks, and goblins that infested the area, and settled in relatively fertile land.

They built towers, palisades, pits, a wall, and many fortifications to protect themselves from the dangers. Eventually, they were able to build a small, but a defensible castle. With a castle as a symbol of protection, more and more people in the Border Princes fled to Sonnetal, Looking for a better life. Sonnetal prosper for several years, becoming one of the most wealthy and populated cities in the Border Princes.

Sonnetal not only dragged the attention of people who sought the security manifested by its walls. It also attracted the attention of beings who sought individual benefits, and who would do anything to achieve their ambitions.

Two trials made Sonnetal what it was today.

Numerous necromancers from Brettonia settled in the hills of Geisntemund. Hills that camped just north of Sonnetal, acting as a natural protection for the prosperous city, and also the place where the city buried its dead.

The necromancers soon started to spread terror in the area. They raise the dead in armies of all kinds of aberrations. A war broke out, a war in which Sonnetal had no chance of winning.

Not alone.

Sonnetal in desperation begged for help from the dwarves who lived in the mountains. With their help, they soon pushed back the undead tide back to the Geisntemund hills. The dwarfs put powerful runes on the hills so that the dead could not leave the place again.

With the war over, Sonnetal knew peace again.

But the necromancers were only the first of something even worse for the city.

With the nobility and the heroes of Sonnetal slain in the war against the necromancers, the city fell into the hands of people who only sought to secure their ambitions. Easily corrupted, easy victims for an old and, a powerful vampire from Neferata breeding, first of the vampires.

In a short time, she and her followers took over Sonnetal.

In a short time, the Lamiah sisterhood turned Sonnetal into their piece of heaven in this world. Enjoying a relative peace and tranquility, where they could do whatever they wanted with their cattle.

After the sisters of Lamiah seized the city, the mortal citizens were terrorized, and the city fell into decay.

In a short time, it was the undead who occupied positions of power, At the same time, people began to disappear. At first, it was the people that no one was going to miss or ask questions about their disappearance, vagabonds, faceless thieves, people who had been forgotten in prison, but soon the daughters of Neferata became more bold, taking people who amuse them, even kidnapping little girls who appeared to promise great beauty in the future to give them the blood kiss.

The Border Princes were a soup where all the races of the world could inhabit, all kinds of creeds, from orks, and goblins, imperial exiles, worshipers of chaos, undead, dwarves, Asur, Aesir, Druchi, to Bretonnian dukes who technically owed their allegiance to the king of Bretonnia.

But those who suffered were those who were not strong enough to defend themselves at the hands of those who had a pinch of power.

All of them were at the mercy of the strong, good, or bad.

No one would come to save the people of Sonnetal.

In a few years, no one reported the disappearances. At night the Lamiah sisters walked freely, dancing in the moonlight, feasting happily, taking whoever they please, drinking at pleasure. The people of Sonnetal had effectively become cattle.

The people moved to the fertile fields outside the city to work them, to be able to feed themselves, from the time the sun rose to sunset. Always guarded by zombies or skeletons that were relatives of them. The walls of the city now had tireless undead as a city guard.

The occasional traveler and mercader arriving in Sonnetal were surprised to find the people so docile. They had no possessions of their own to trade with. It was only the vampiric nobility who used beautiful clothes, adorning their bodies with beautiful jewelry and were aware of the fashions in the world.

People only lived and fed to be able to feed their ladies. Worst, not even in death their service ended, every one of the dead was taken to the haunted hills of Geisntemund where horrible necromantic rituals were practiced.

For the people of Sonnetal there was no eternal rest after death, no paradise awaited them for a hard life, for them there was only another eternity serving as undead.

Sonnetal could not stay this way forever. With each generation that passed, fewer births, which translated into fewer people. To solve this problem, the vampires began to kidnap people from the outside, taking people who would not be missed so as not to raise any suspicion.

As incredible as it seemed, the flame of freedom was still there, the flame of fighting for a better life had not been extinguished, and it was getting bigger with each generation, it burned more in the youngest.

Sonnetal was a horrible place to live in.

The city was surrounded by a moat full of water, brought from the nearest river dug by the peasants, and if any of them died in the process, they were simply raised again as undead to continue their work. Around the moat, there was a wall. Badly built and it looked like it was going to fall at any moment. Anyone with knowledge in construction had died or fled long ago.

There was only one thing that Sonnetal could be proud of, the city was safe. Hordes of vicious beastmen or green skins wanting to plunder the city and violently kill everyone, then the undead would the ones who would fight them in battle and not the living.

There were hundreds of houses in Sonnetal, all made of whatever material they could be build. Most were old. There was not anything like roads inside the city, everything was dirt and rocks. It rains a lot in Sonnetal, therefore the streets were muddy and many times the city would flood.

Another of the oddities of Sonnetal was the high number of orphans. This was for several reasons, since the adult and aging population fell like flies, leaving behind the younger ones, another reason was for the kidnappings outside the city. When the vampires went out at night outside the city, in search of prey, they found caravans full of whole families, if someone survived the carnage, they would take them to the city.

This oddity had created a strange and dangerous situation in Sonnetal. Strange for these orphans could be considered as the true and only resistance. Dangerous, because they were killed for it.

**XXXX**

The night was at its darkest, the stars were blinking in the sky, the moon shining brightly, while the chaotic moon, Morrslieb was dim tonight.

Sonnetal was completely immersed in darkness, there was no light in the streets. Not a single soul was out, everyone knew going outside was deadly.

A young man, not more than fifteen years old was running through the muddy earth, his skin was baked by the sun. His lungs were burning, every moment was agonizing, he wanted to throw himself to the ground, and wait for everything to end.

But the young man still kept running, his life depended on it.

He got between the houses, dodged the obstacles that appear in front of him, threw objects in an attempt to hinder his pursuer.

Everything was useless, he knew it, she knew it.

He knew he had to make this deadly game as entertaining as possible, the moment she got bored of this, he would fall dead before touching the ground, and he would be resurrected to serve an eternity as undead, or worse he could end up captured and subjected to agonizing torture.

She did not know he knew this.

So he ran, even if his body begged him to surrender.

So he ran, he ran because others depended on him, he ran because he promised.

How many times had he done this? How many times had he risked his life to bring food? Every day of his life since he was brought here, he had to put his life at risk, every night was the same. But no matter how many times he did it, he never get used to the feeling that you will lose your life at any moment.

The monster that chased him always forgive him, it appears that he makes fun enough of himself, so she let him live.

But today was different.

The eyes of his usual predator were hazel brown. The eyes of the predator that chased him today were green, if there was any faction he could distinguish from the monsters at night, were their bright eyes that shone in the dark.

Today he was being chased by a different monster.

He was a runner, running for food day after day had made his body quite strong. But even for him, this was too much, it was the third time running around the city.

He felt that his lungs were about to burst, his legs would tear if he took another step, his heart was going to explode. Yet he kept running, even if he died of fatigue he had to bring them food.

He promised.

Just as he was about to cross a watchtower at the southernmost point of Sonnetal, the hooded lady with the bright green eyes dropped in front of him. He crashed into her.

"Well, It was interesting to chase you around this filthy place. Know I know why Sherryll is fond of you. Sorry, I'm already bored, but I'm quite hungry." She had a huge smile, showing her white teeth and sharp fangs.

That word, that word everyone here was afraid to hear, you couldn't bore the night masters, without expecting but a quick death.

Her voice was sweet, it was as if she was invited him to approach her, and hug her, but he knew better than to do that.

The only thing that occurred to him was to take the nearest stone and raise it threateningly as if trying to scare away a dog.

The smile vanished from her face.

She was there a moment, then she was not, then she was there again carrying a human arm with her. An arm holding a stone in his hand.

"I like when they run, not when they fight." The monster took his arm and squeeze it, blood coming from the hand, and the vampire was sucking it greedily. "You're a delicious dear." She show him her blood-red teeth.

He realized that his arm was no longer in place, he also felt a slight pain in his stomach, looking down, his dirty clothes were covered in blood.

The vampire had pierced his stomach with sharp nails.

He used his only arm to try to stop the spurting blood, his legs felt weak, they didn't want to hold him anymore, and he fell forward to the muddy ground.

He did not know how long he was there, he did not feel anything.

Something was calling him, promising him eternal peace. He wanted to accept the offer.

But then he remember.

He promised to bring them food.

Making a titanic effort, he fought the sleepiness that threatened to take him. Opening his eyes, he did try to beg her for his life, but the monster was no longer there.

Taking the opportunity he crawled to his precious cargo. The bag of food he has promised to bring.

He saw it.

It was a figure that shone preciously, all the jewels that he had seen adorning the monsters looked like trash compared.

He had heard from his parents about the god of the dead, and how he came for them to take them to his garden to rest in peace for all eternity.

He could not go to the gardens now, he had a promise to keep.

"No ... Pre .. I .. My friends". He needed to beg the god of the dead to only give him a little more time, only until he could fulfill his promise. Because Gazzef's promised to his friends.


End file.
